Camping Trip
'Survive The Night '''inspired from slasher films from the 1980's, is a roblox themed horror story by Margaux G. Ford '(xXGauthierXx), begins with a thrilling season, as group of different people are to participate in deadly adventures. The story is about teen campers getting killed at a summer camp, but the story delves into mystery, humor, and psychological genres. Summary After a murderer named Kenny Robinson kills her parents (Dolores and Jonathan Baker), a shy and sullen girl named Caroline moves in with her eccentric Aunt (Matilda Davis) and her protective cousin Timothy. Years later, her aunt sends the kids to Camp Gladalles. Soon after their arrival, a series of bizarre and increasingly violent accidents start claiming the lives of various campers and staff. Who is the twisted individual behind these murders? Characters Story Prologue It was just a peaceful day at Camp Rollins. Angela was only 6 years old that time. Caroline, in her swimming suit, jumped into the lake to swim. Meanwhile, Dolores and Jonathan prepared their snacks by the lake. Dolores Baker: "Caroline, come here!" Jonathan Baker: "It's time to eat, Carol." A masked guy later showed up and stabbed both Dolores and Jonathan to death. The six year old, Caroline, witnessed the crime. She later saw Kenny Watts, the camp counselor, running to their cabin, and saw him stealing their expensive belongings and their money. Local police officers later arrived, and interrogated Caroline, but Caroline chose to be quiet and refused to answer all of their questions. Therefore, no suspects were named nor arrested. Caroline was later brought to the Police Station where her eccentric Aunt, Matilda Davis, would adopt her and take her in and lives with her aunt and her protective cousin, Timothy.. Caroline grew up as a smart, shy, and sullen girl. Body Count: Chapter 1 Aunt Matilda raised both Timothy and Caroline as a single parent because her husband was killed in a car accident 12 years ago. Matilda Davis: "Caroline! Timothy! The bus is coming in a few minutes." Timothy, carrying his backpack, trudged to the living room and Caroline walked down the staircase carrying a heavy bag that was pulling her down. Matilda Davis: "Alright, kids. When you are at the camp, make sure to look out for bees and snakes. They can be anywhere. Oh, and look out for those pesky little kids. Make sure to follow your instructors and don't get involved in something serious. And, I think we are missing something..Oh yes!" Aunt Matilda droned on. She went to the stockroom and took out Timothy and Caroline's physical records. Matilda Davis: "These documents are essential for your camp, don't lose them, okay? "The bus is here! Bye, my handsome Timothy, and my dearest and lovely Caroline." Aunt Matilda said as she stroked Caroline's straight hair. Caroline and Timothy boarded the crowded bus and took the two empty seats. Luckily they were not sitting beside Kelley Brooks, Laurie Burgess, and Nadia Adams. The Camp bitches. (What others would call them). The nerdy siblings, Sherry and Valerie Hills, would later ride the bus. Sherry sat beside the smartest guy in their batch, Joseph Moore, which Caroline has a crush on, while Valerie sat beside the nerdy guy, Eric Ortiz, which Sherry has a crush on. Upon reaching the campsite, the children would rush out from the bus like water and ran to the gathering area. Timothy walked in front of Caroline and said; Timothy Davis: "Caroline, you alright?" Caroline Baker: "Yes." she replied softly. Then, suddenly, a voice, shouted, Timothy's name. A handsome looking boy with blonde hair named Craig Walterson with his friends, Raymond Martinez and Peter Sanders, came sprinting towards the duos and pushed Timothy. Timothy Davis: "Hey, knock it off, you jerks!" Caroline Baker: "Who are they?" Caroline asked. "Nothing, just those jerks from Wallace High School" The so-called boss of Camp Gladalles, Kenny Watts, welcomed the new campers. Caroline later recognized his face and realized that he was the one who killed her parents 8 years ago, but she just remained silent. Kenny later assigned the camp counselors, Mary Ann and Jason, to lead the campers to their cabins. Mary Ann was assigned for the girls while Jason is for the boys. Caroline was assigned to Cabin Athena while Timothy was assigned to Cabin Zeus along with the other boys. Unlucky Caroline, she had to sleep with Kelley, Laurie, and Nadia. But of course, there were other girls too who were Sherry, Valerie, and their counselor, Mary Ann. Two late campers later showed up in their private car. It was the couple, Robert Jenkins and Kathleen Bennett, that adds Kathleen to Cabin Athena and Robert to Cabin Zeus. On the first day, everyone was a bit quiet as new people and new roommates. Only the Camp bitches, Kelley, Laurie, and Nadia were commenting on how the girls look like especially on Caroline. Kelley Brooks: "Look at her, girls. She looks like she never showered for a decade. Look at that disgusting hair." Kathleen Bennett: "Screw you, bitches. (referring to Kelley, Laurie, and Nadia) I'm leaving this place. I'd rather sleep with the boys than with you girls." Sherry Hills: "Kathleen is right, the three of you are being a bitch. So stop it, and leave Caroline alone." Valerie Hills: "It's alright, Caroline, don't listen to them, me and my sister can be your friends." Kelley Brooks: "Whatever, losers!" Kelley would add as she and her minions would leave the cabin. After their lunch, Timothy would wave at his cousin. Caroline would turned her head and stopped her tracks. Timothy panted. Timothy Davis: "Wow, Jeez, you walk pretty fast, Carol. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that there will be a small party tonight at the barn, you wanna come?" Caroline Baker: "Not really..but okay." Angela said as she walked back to her cabin. Chapter 2 Then, it was time for the party. Caroline would wear the most good-looking clothes she could wear. She wore a striped t-shirt and blue knee-length skirt. She was later approached by Sherry and Valerie. Sherry Hills: "Oh hey, Carol. Didn't thought you would come." Valerie Hills: "So, who among those boys is your crush?" (Giggling) Caroline Baker: "Well, mine is Joseph Moore." Sherry Hills: "Oh, so you like smart guys, huh? Well, mine is Eric, over there. He doesn't talk much, but he's actually very kind." Valerie Hills: "I don't have one, I'm too young for that." (Laughing) Timothy would wave his hands at Caroline upon seeing his cousin. Timothy Davis: "Caroline, you made it!" Caroline Baker: "Yeah, I won't stay long though, me and my friends will go to bed early." Timothy Baker: "Oh, alright, well enjoy!" Timothy would add as he leaves to be with Joseph and Eric. A few minutes later, Craig with Raymond and Peter would arrive at the party with their dates, Kelley, Laurie, and Nadia. Caroline Baker: "I gotta go back to the cabin." Sherry and Valerie Hills: "Alright, we're coming with you." As they walk to the exit, Laurie would notice them and tells Kelley. Laurie Burgess: "Kelley, it's that loser, Caroline. What is she doing here with her nerdy friends?" Kelley Brooks: "I don't know, let's find out." The two teenagers strutted towards Caroline, Sherry, and Valerie. folding their arms and shooting daggers at them. Kelley Brooks: "Hello, Caroline. Came to the party?" With whose invitation?" Caroline Baker: "My..my cousin's." Caroline answered as she stared at her feet. Kelley pushed her and she toppled backwards. Sherry would later tell Valerie to get in their cabins. Sherry would grabbed Kelley's hair and drag her in the mud. Kelley Brooks: "Fuck, let me go. You bitch!" Laurie would later come back at Caroline and pulls her hair but Caroline stood up and pushed Laurie towards a tree. Kelley Brooks: "Laurie, help me!" Kelley screams for Laurie. Caroline and Sherry would later run back to their cabins, and get back to sleep like nothing happened. Meanwhile, at the lake.. Raymond Martinez: "Hey babe, do you wanna go skinny dipping at the lake?" Nadia Adams: "Yeah sure, but I need to go find Kelley and Laurie." Raymond Martinez: "Oh come on, just forget those brats for now and enjoy." Nadia Adams: "Fine, whatever!" They both take their clothes off. The two later went skinny dipping in the lake. Unknown to them, that they are being watched by Peter. Peter Sanders: "Wish I could have Nadia instead of that spoiled brat, Laurie." Peter continue to watch Nadia swim. He would later hear a noise, he checked the bush behind him, as he went back to his position, he was stabbed to death in the face several times. Nadia Adams: "I think I heard something.." Raymond Martinez: "That's probably nothing, come on just swim." Nadia Adams: "No way, I am going back to the cabin and sleep. I'm not having fun anymore, anyways." Raymond Martinez: "Whatever, go back with your bitchy friends." Nadia Adams: "Fuck you, Ray!" Nadia swims back to the shore to put on her clothes. Meanwhile, Raymond would feel something touching his feet. Raymond Martinez: "Hey Nadia, wait for me!" It was Raymond's last words as he was pulled down to the water and drowned to death. Nadia would later head to the public bathroom to take a shower, she would hear the shower room door beside hers open. Nadia Martinez: "Who's that? Raymond is that you?" (Frightened) Nadia Martinez: "Kelley if that's you, Give me a break! How about you go back to those losers, especially Caroline, and give her a less-" She was stab in the back before she could even finish her sentence. Body Count: Chapter 3 The next morning, the campers were awakened by the wake up call. Mary Ann and Jason reminded the teenagers that they will go explore the woods right after breakfast. Jason Gonzalez: "All of you must be in the cafeteria in 15 minutes, campers who will arrive late will receive a punishment afterwards!" (Screaming) Kelley would later go to Caroline and Sherry's portion of the room. Kelley Brooks: "Hey losers, you think I forgot what you both did last night? Well I'm not done with the two of you just yet, you're included, kiddo (referring to Valerie)." Kelley warning Caroline, Sherry, and Valerie as she walks out the cabin to get some breakfast. Laurie Burgess: "Where the hell is Nadia? Have you guys seen her? She hasn't come back until last night." Sherry Hills: "Um, nope. She wasn't with you both last night either when I dragged Kelley in the mud." (Giggling) Laurie Burgess: "Fuck you, Sherry!" After their breakfast, Mary Ann and Jason gathered all the campers for their exploration in the woods. Jason Gonzalez: "Okay, are we all complete?" Mary Ann Fisher: "1,2,3,4..." 3 people are missing. Name them!" Craig Walterson: "Uh, Peter and Raymond hasn't came back until last night, the last night I saw them was at the party." Laurie Burgess: "So is Nadia!" Jason Gonzalez: "Okay, let's leave them. Let's just go and explore the woods." Jason and Mary Ann continued to instruct the campers on what to do while they are in the woods. Kathleen Bennett: "This sucks, I'm not even having fun. Robert, can we just stay in our cabin and make love?" (Giggling) Robert Jenkins: "Sure, let's sneak out quietly." Kathleen and Robert sneaked out but Timothy saw them and reported them to Mary Ann and Jason. Timothy Davis: "Mr. Jason, Kath and Rob are sneaking out. Jason Gonzalez: "God, those kids!" He and Timothy chased both Kathleen and Robert before they could go away. Jason Gonzalez: "Hey Kathleen and Robert, come back here!" Robert Jenkins: "Seriously Tim? You're the one who told him that we're sneaking out? Fuck off!" Robert pushed Timothy aside. Jason Gonzalez: "Hey hey! Cut it off! Kath and Rob, if you guys don't wanna come, then fine. The two of you can stay in your cabins, SEPARATELY!" Kathleen Bennett: "Thank you sir!" Jason then walks back to the campers and tells Timothy to follow. Jason Gonzalez: "You know what, Tim? How about you go back with your weird cousin, Caroline? You both suck anyways. I hope you both get lost in the woods and never go back." Kathleen Bennett: "That's enough, Rob. Let's just go!" Kathleen and Robert goes to Cabin Athena while Timothy walks back to the other campers. Jason Gonzalez: "Okay so, let's check who's here. You do it, Mary Ann." Mary Ann Fisher: "Joseph, Caroline, Sherry, Valerie, Timothy, Eric, Kelley, Laurie, and Craig. Alright, we're off to the woods!" Meanwhile at the camp.. Kathleen and Robert starts kissing and heard someone outside their cabin. Kathleen Bennett: "Wait, stop. There's someone outside. Go hide under the bed!" Kenny slams the cabin door open discovering Kathleen laying down the bed. Kenny Robinson: "Who's with you Kath?" Kathleen Bennett: "Um, I'm the only one here, Mr. Kenny. The rest went to explore the woods. I did not come because I don't feel so good." Kenny Robinson: "You're supposed to call me Uncle Kenny." Kathleen Bennett: "Oh sorry, Uncle Kenny." Then, Kenny leaves the cabin. Robert comes out under the bed. Robert Jenkins: "Just lock the door, Kath. Just to make sure nobody comes in now." Kathleen Bennett: "Sure, whatever." Kathleen Bennett: "Rob, wait for me here. I'll just take a shower, alright babe?" Robert Jenkins: "Sure, make it quick." Meanwhile at the woods.. Valerie Hills: "Hey, where's Caroline?" Kelley Brooks: "Wasn't that weirdo with you earlier?" Timothy Davis: "Well, she probably went back to the camp. She's not really used to going to the woods. Just let her rest there." Jason Gonzalez: "Okay sure, let's just keep going, alright?" Meanwhile at the camp.. Kathleen Bennett: "La, la, la, la.." (Humming) Kathleen Bennett: "Hey Rob, you there?" Robert Jenkins: "Yes, I'll just go outside for some air. Call me when you're ready for some action!" (Laughing) He then went outside the cabin for a cigar. Robert then hears a noise in the social hall and checks it out. Robert Jenkins: "Hello is anybody there?" Robert Jenkins: "Is that you trying to scare me, Tim? Didn't I tell you to go back to your weirdo cousin? You can feed her your hotdog if you want." Robert Jenkins: "Fucking cunt." Robert then gets decapitated by an axe. His body was later stored in the main office. Meanwhile at the camp.. Kathleen Bennett: "Rob, I'm done. Where the hell are you?" Kathleen Bennett: "Can you please hand me the towel?" A wood was used to lock the shower room door to trap Kathleen. Kathleen Bennett: "Hey let me out, Rob, this is not funny!" (Screaming) The killer used a knife to open the screen window of the shower room and drops a hive in it, leaving Kathleen stung to death by the bees. Body Count: Chapter 4 N/A Body Count